The purpose of this application is to generate funds to support travel, registration, and lodging for participants in the 7th Gordon Research Conference on Intermediate Filaments, which will be held June 30th-July 5th 2002 at Roger Williams University in Bristol, Rhode Island. Intermediate filaments (IFs) are prominent components of the cytoskeleton and nuclecoskeleton in higher eukaryotes. In the public draft of the human genome, there are greater than 67 functional genes encoding IF-forming polypeptides. These genes are typically regulated in a cell type-specific manner and highly conserved in mammalian genomes. A general function of IF polymers is to endow cells and tissues with the mechanical resilience they need to withstand various types of physical and non-physical stresses. Defects in IF proteins underlie a vast number of genetically determined fragility disorders involving epithelia (e.g., skin, oral, and eye blistering diseases; inflammatory bowel diseases; liver disorders), muscle (e.g., cardiomyopathies; muscular dystrophy), neural tissue (e.g., amyotrophic lateral sclerosis; Alexander's diseases), and even adipose tissue (e.g., lipodystrophy). IFs fulfill other functions in a differentiation and context-dependent fashion, including promoting specific cytoarchitecture, tissue response to injury and other forms of stress, response to apoptotic signals, signaling, and nuclear architecture and gene expression (lamins). This Gordon Research Conference (GRC) is said to represent the only regular meeting devoted to IF biology. It brings together participants of junior and senior rank from all over the world who are studying IFs from a wide variety of angles. This GRC has traditionally fostered a free-flowing exchange of novel ideas, tools, and reagents, and facilitated the establishment of productive collaborations. The Program for the 2002 edition of the Conference has been finalized. The following major themes will be covered: 1) Atomic structure of IFs: From models to reality; 2) Regulating IF assembly and dynamics in vivo; 3) IFs and cell and tissue mechanics; 4) IF-associated cytolinkers: Mechanical integration and other functions; 4) Function of IFs in C. elegans, in muscle and neurons; 5) Functions of keratins in epithelia: Beyond scaffolding?; and 6) Laminopathies, lamin functions, and the nuclear envelope. In addition, there will be a special "Perspectives" session and a platform session dedicated to the discussion of posters.